


"Even then and always"

by call_me_xenophon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_xenophon/pseuds/call_me_xenophon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith commands an army of Lance over to Helios in order to take Jack down and avenge Roland's death. Rhys and Jack share their last moments together, wandering through whatever is left of the base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Even then and always"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old piece of text from over two years ago, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

"Sir! I’m losing control over the Turrets!"  
Loud bangs and gunshots echoed through the halls as the Lance took over the left wing of the base, moving to the right. Screams of agony and pain filled the corridors as blood was being splattered all over walls and floors from all kinds of victims. People were dying left and right, the atmosphere so tense it was hard to breathe. It was inevitable; the base was going down - down to Pandora, crashing and exploding, leaving nothing standing. Escape pods were being deployed, the lucky ones who survived the gunshots getting in and hoping to reach Elpis safely, only to be stopped by shots of rocket launchers on their way down. The Lance were determined to destroy Helios and Hyperion. Under the command of Lilith, they killed every person standing, Handsome Jack or not. The Siren, bloodthirsty, was eager to kill Jack a hundred times to avenge Roland, and after having done it once by stopping the Warrior, she would not have minded doing it twice. The base was emptying of oxygen slowly, as fire was spreading across the entirety of Helios, burning both Lance and Hyperion workers alike. It was already too late for the structure to hold and Jack was aware of that. Grabbing Rhys tightly by his flesh arm, he ran towards the Escape Pods as fast as his feet could carry him, tugging the younger man close, avoiding falling debris. No words left his mouth as he arrived at the platform only to be stopped by a familiar mechanical hand turning him around, shaking.

"Jack, stop."  
Rhys pleaded, holding onto his lover's arm with a fearless grip; although, fear was the only thing he felt at that moment, staring into space before fire and death. Jack's eyes looked menacing and insane, far beyond the normal level of insanity they bore within them.

"No! No... Don’t say it. I’ll get us the fuck outta here, okay?"  
He knew; there was no way out of the station. There was no ending of them getting out alive. Determination stopped him from staying still, looking around frantically, searching for an available Pod or even an Oxygen kit - anything to keep him and Rhys safe for even a little. Hearing the other man gasping for air behind him sent shivers down his spine, causing him to pant in worry as he searched the bodies of the Lance soldiers beneath his feet for a kit. He was drenched in sweat, his hands were shaking and for once he felt scared of death - he was scared he would lose Rhys.

"Jack!" **  
** Rhys yelled, forcing Jack to turn around and look at him in his eyes; eyes full of tears. He reached out to him, clutching on his shirt as he closed the gap between them, laying his head on the broad shoulders presented before him.

"Rhys..."  
He could feel his body going numb, the explosions not far from him shaking the ground, Jack’s racing heartbeat… His heartbeat - thoughts flooded his mind of losing that heartbeat, not listening to it and feeling it ever again. The heartbeat he felt when they woke up in the morning, smiles on their faces and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He quickly snapped out of those thoughts as he felt a wet sensation on his shoulder.

"I’m so sorry Rhysie..."  
Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him close, resting his own head on Rhys’ shoulder and letting the tears formed by the tension flow on the fabric. He cried, something he had not done in a very long time. Rhys’ weight was getting heavier on him as the younger man started to lose his balance, his grip going lighter on Jack's shirt. He pulled him away to see his face, thinking it would be the last time - thinking it would be the last thing he would ever want to see.

"Guess I won’t be getting that ring you promised me."  
With a quick movement, Rhys was engulfed in Jack’s arms again, the heat of their bodies so strong as it radiated that it calmed him down. There was no way they would be getting out of it - no holograms, no shields… And they both knew it. Both men slowly fell onto their knees, arms still wrapped around one another, tears still falling on one another.

"I love you, Jack."  
His voice was weak and low, unable to speak up due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs. A bigger stream of tears started leaving his eyes as he felt his chest throb against Jack, who buried his face in his neck as a last resort, breathing every scent of him in. His breathing was fast, his hands shaking against Rhys' body. Part of the ground beside them detached, falling towards Pandora into the endless fields of space.

"I love you too, Rhys."  
More of the base around them gave away, shooting towards the planet beneath them so fast that it went unnoticed from the both of them. It didn’t matter; what mattered was that they were together, even then. Jack tilted his head for just a moment to get a last look at the situation, noticing how little time was left before they were both floating in space, unable to breathe. An image of Rhys lifeless shook his whole body, as he tried to ignore everything around them and focus on the man in his arms, alive. There was no time left.

"Always."  
Jack said softly, as he laid his head on Rhys’ shoulder. He felt his body lose its power, his hands falling to his sides and his eyelids shutting. Rhys was tilted on him, not moving, but gasping for air. After a short moment of silence, they both fell, bodies numb and lungs empty of oxygen. With the power he had left, Jack pulled Rhys closer to his chest, realizing that the other man had his eyes and mouth wide open. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat against him anymore. He felt cold. He looked up at the stars as he gave in. His arm fell to the ground, leaving Rhys’ waist and clinking lightly against the cold metal. Jack felt his chest hurt, as hot streams of tears ran down his cheeks. He shut his eyes, swallowed hard and smiled.

"I’m coming, baby girl…"  
The fire had spread across the entire base, explosions going off everywhere. Minutes later, with a loud bang, the whole station had turned to pieces aflame. Parts of the walls and floors were floating aimlessly; what was left of Helios. The huge sea of stars reflected against the two men’s bodies as they swam across the sky, bodies close to each other, lifeless - alive. It was over for Helios, over for Hyperion - over for the two of them, but it was okay. Dying together was so much better than dying separately, and they both knew it somewhere in their consciousness. Neither could live one day without the other, not one second. Even then and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your time to read this, have a good one!


End file.
